Dance of Lirith
The Dance of Lirith was a meeting that took place hosted by Slanaash where he tricked his children into taking part where they were then corupted to the forces of Chaos instigating the Asurian Civil War. Slanaash would protected from corruption by two things with the first being his devout love for his elven creation leaving him never entering the fade, and the second being constantly guarded by his sister elune who believed that there was a dangerous element growing in the Titans and knew she needed to protect her brother. All the things that stood between Slanaash and corruption were broken when his son Ragoth was corrupted and in this corruption used his position as son of Slanaash to enter Slanaash's inner sanctum and tricked Slanaash into entering the fade where once there he was ambushed by Tzeneech, and Malekor who told him the corrupting story and thus broke the shield over Slanaash. So strong was Slanaash's love for the Elves that as he felt the corruption over him spread he would attempt to break himself from the Elves giving over more and more control to the Asurian pantheon as well as Elune, and Cenarius. As time moved forward though despite his attempts at resisting the corruption that he had suffered he was pushed forward by several of his children most notably Morai-Heg, and Ragoth who both had given themselves completely to the corruption and pulled their father down with them. Having given in it was Slanaash that would working alongside his granddaughter Lirith spark the event known as the Dance of Lirith. Many of the children of Slanaash had seen a change in their father and had gone to the side of Elune, and thus these members of the Asurian Pantheon did not listen to the invitation to the dance of Lirith but many others including the loyal son Khaine traveled to the dance of Lirith where having already corrupted his grand daughter Lirith he would have her do a dance where she told the story that allowed the shield over the titans to be broken and with this event all those who were present were corrupted including half the Asurian pantheon. Background Slanaash would protected from corruption by two things with the first being his devout love for his elven creation leaving him never entering the fade, and the second being constantly guarded by his sister elune who believed that there was a dangerous element growing in the Titans and knew she needed to protect her brother. Fall of Slanaash All the things that stood between Slanaash and corruption were broken when his son Ragoth was corrupted and in this corruption used his position as son of Slanaash to enter Slanaash's inner sanctum and tricked Slanaash into entering the fade where once there he was ambushed by Tzeneech, and Malekor who told him the corrupting story and thus broke the shield over Slanaash. So strong was Slanaash's love for the Elves that as he felt the corruption over him spread he would attempt to break himself from the Elves giving over more and more control to the Asurian pantheon as well as Elune, and Cenarius. As time moved forward though despite his attempts at resisting the corruption that he had suffered he was pushed forward by several of his children most notably Morai-Heg, and Ragoth who both had given themselves completely to the corruption and pulled their father down with them. Conflict Aftermath Category:Historical Events